gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Chan Agi
is a fictional character from the movie Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. A member of the Earth Federation's Londo Bell Task Force, she is best known as the last potential love interest of Amuro Ray. History Chan is a technical officer for Londo Bell who helps Amuro supervise the development of his ν Gundam during the Second Neo Zeon War. Her relationship with Amuro earns her the wrath of Quess Paraya, who calls her a "disgusting hag" and ultimately betrays Amuro when he attempts to stop Char Aznable before he carries out his plan to drop the Axis asteroid onto Earth. Throughout this conflict, Chan is constantly looking out for Amuro and becomes deeply concerned about the last-minute addition of a psycoframe to the Nu Gundam, which is why she keeps a T-shaped sample with her for further study. When Londo Bell's main battleship, the Ra-Cailum, comes under attack, Chan mans one of the ship's gun turrets and successfully takes out Neo Zeon ace Rezin Schnyder, with a little help from the psycoframe. However, she is shocked upon hearing about the death of Londo Bell ace Kayra Su at the hands of Gyunei Guss. Amuro, who was present at this incident, is very upset and says he is prepared to give his life to end Char's, worrying Chan. He later assures Chan that he won't let his emotions get the better of him in battle and kisses her. However, Chan is not convinced and takes off in a damaged RGZ-91 Re-GZ to find him. She is followed by Hathaway Noa, who is determined to get Quess back from Char, in a Jegan. The two of them confront Quess, who by this time has become rather unstable from all the enhancements she received, while she is piloting the massive mobile armor α Azieru. Hathaway pleads with Quess to come back, but she ignores him and tells Chan that she could have stayed with Amuro if it weren't for her. Chan accidentally fires a missile in the direction of the two younger pilots, but Quess jumps in front of Hathaway and takes the hit, dying as her Alpha Azieru explodes. Enraged, Hathaway fires back and kills Chan. In the novel, Beltorchika's Children when Hathaway pleads Quess to come back, Hathaway accidentally fires a missile by mistake, Quess jumped and takes the hit. However, in his final battle against Char, Amuro says that he can sense her presence as the psycoframe she was studying appears throughout the battle. In other media Chan is a featured character in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2, piloting the Re-GZ. If Kayra Su is present and piloting the Re-GZ, she'll pilot a Jegan instead. Chan also appears in the Banpresto video game series Super Robot Wars, making her first appearance in Super Robot Wars 3. There, she's usually a secondary character, taking the same role as she did in Char's Counterattack. Her first playable role is an one stage appearance in Super Robot Wars R that depicts the events of the movie. Reenacting her death would allow players to get the secret unit MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III and the stage itself can be skipped should players choose to take the route reenacting the movie Martian Successor Nadesico: The Prince of Darkness. Chan has a larger playable role in Super Robot Wars Compact 3, again piloting the Re-GZ. However, since the game has no focus on Char's Counterattack, she is spared from the movie's events. Gallery File:Chan_Agi.gif img_1216674_37957335_1.jpeg img_1216674_37957335_0.jpeg Chan KIA.png chan agi_0001.jpg|Uniform Dwg2-chan-agi.jpg|Pilot suit Gundam - Char's Counterattack - Beyond the Time v02_107.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beyond the Time Gundam - Chars Counterattack RAW 034.jpg|As seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (Manga) Amuro, Bright, Chan, Kayra.png External links *Chan Agi on Gundam Official.com